


Top cat

by Royal_Ermine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Retirement, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Ermine/pseuds/Royal_Ermine
Summary: Bucky betrays Steve to Colonel Fury...or does he?





	Top cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superheroresin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroresin/gifts).



> A humble thank you to Superheroresin, a excellent writer and a supporter of snow leopards, whose feline Bucky is one of the most original and adorable alternative universes in Stucky Fanfic. A happy new 2018 to you, my friend!

"Well, don’t just stand there looking shifty and suspicious, come on in.”

Bucky glanced furtively into the corridor behind him a final time, before slipping through the door, a sheepish grin on his face.

“It can’t have been that hard to shake him, surely?”

“You don’t know him like I do, sir.”

“Oh?” Colonel Fury lifted an eyebrow “And how do you know him?”

The former assassin standing in his office gave a blush deeper than his red Henley. “Well, y’know…”

“Oh THAT,” Fury shrugged dismissively. “Everyone knows about that.”

“Everyone?”

“The goo-goo eyes he makes at you?” Fury snorted. “It’s not exactly subtle, Barnes.”

“Subtlety’s not his strong suit, sir.”

“I’ll say! Now for heaven’s sake will you sit yourself down? You look like you’re about to bolt out of here at any minute.”

Bucky gingerly lowered himself into the office chair as if it had been booby-trapped.

Fury shook his head “Jeez, I’ve seen kittens less easily spooked. Does he really have that effect on you?”

“Like I say, you don’t know him like I do, sir.”

“I know he’s paranoid,” stated Fury, flatly.

“True, but like no-one I’ve ever met.”

“From a former Hydra agent hiding out in Eastern Europe for months, that’s quite some accolade.”

“If he knew I was here…”

“I’m sure,” the Colonel cut in. “I never said this assignment would be easy, but if anyone can work him out, you can.”

Fury opened the bulky personnel file marked 'Captain America' on his desk and scanned down a couple of the more recent entries.

“So, let’s have your report, then.”

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to recall his observations, something Fury could well understand. Years of brainwashing wouldn’t have done much for his memory and committing anything to paper would have been downright dangerous given the circumstances.

“He wants you to make him leader of the Avengers, sir.”

Fury wrinkled his brow. “He wants to be top cat huh? I don’t get it; he kinda already is, isn’t he?”

“Yeah but not officially, sir.”

“What the heck does he want?,” Fury spat incredulously. “A medal?”

“Yes, I think he probably does.”

“Why, that jumped up little…” Fury bit his tongue. He dearly wanted to rant, but an angry outburst wouldn't satisfy this curiosity.

“So, any idea why he thinks he deserves this...accolade?”

“Oh…that’s the easy part, sir. He told me point blank. He says he’s irreplaceable.”

Fury’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Him? The man who got where he is today courtesy of bottle of chemicals and a damn good tailor? That’s ridiculous!”

“Well, I think he’s also aiming to win over the doubters with a “two for the price of one” deal.”

“Ah…” Fury smirked. “Now it all clicks into place. He’s been hinting with all the subtlety of those sweet nothings he stage whispers to you that he can bring the Winter Soldier onto the team.”

Bucky nodded.

“Tell me…what are your thoughts on that prospect?”

“I’m hardly in a position to refuse sir. I owe the Avengers my life.”

“True, but this ain’t Hydra. You’re entitled to your opinion, even if we choose to ignore it.”

“Well, if you really want to know sir…I think it’s dangerous to put a former assassin with a malfunctioning arm and an abnormal brain into your battle lines, but our mutual friend isn’t interested in that.”

“No," agreed Fury. "Clearly he’s only interested in looking good.” 

He scanned the front pages of his 'Captain America' file once more, nodding grimly.

“Well, for what it’s worth, Barnes, you’ve pretty much confirmed all of my suspicions, and your honesty in carrying out this difficult mission does you credit.”

“So?” Bucky asked, nervously.

Fury smiled “At ease, soldier. You’ve more than fulfilled your part of the bargain. You'll get that free pardon I promised, courtesy of Shield. As for the rest, well, I’m inclined to agree with your appraisal of your own condition. I certainly won’t be asking you to fight with us. Enjoy your retirement, Sergeant Barnes. You deserve it.”

“I doubt the man I’ve been investigating will feel that way. He was absolutely insistent that I join the team.”

“That's not his call,” growled Fury “In fact, you can do me one more favour.”

“Sir?”

“When you pick up your official pardon from Human Resources, you can collect and deliver the redundancy papers for Mr Rogers at the same time. His services are…” he grinned widely, “No longer required”

-*-

Colonel Fury's grin grew wider still at the sound of the ear-piercing shriek from Steve Roger’s quarters at Stark Towers later that morning. “Damn well serves him right,” he murmured to himself, stamping “CLOSED” in red ink over the capacious 'Captain America' file.

“You think that was loud enough?”

“Should have made even Thor jump.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, gazing intently into his eyes.

“Well done, my adorable little spy.”

“Agent, please,” insisted Bucky, taking mock offence.

“So, you get your pardon, I get my retirement, and we get both that little trip to the Wakanda National Wildlife Park you’ve been pestering me for.”

“What can I say,” he beamed. “I love to see those big cats up close.”

“That’s because you’re part cat, Buck” he snorted “But I think you’ll find those Wakandan cats don’t spook as easily as Fury thinks you do.”

Bucky sneaked a cold metal hand down his boyfriend’s waistband, producing a satisfying yelp.

“Hey, what did you do that for?” Steve pouted

“You weren’t making enough noise to fool Fury,” Bucky answered with a sly grin. “Besides, I was only acting spooked for show. I told Fury you wanted to be top cat, Rogers. But I’m pretty sure you’re just a big old scaredy-cat.”

“Too right I am. I’ve just committed the rest of my retired life to being with you.”

“Yup, just you, me and a basket of kittens.”

“But make me one promise, okay?”

“Hmmm?”

“No Wakandan kittens. I don’t want to get eaten alive when they grow up.”

“Perish the thought,” gasped Bucky melodramatically. “Besides,” he teased “That’s my job.”

“That’s a relief” laughed Steve “At least I won’t have to worry about you sneaking kittens through customs.” 

Bucky gave a nod to the redundancy papers on their kitchen table. “I’m retired from the sneaking business, and so are you.”

“I hope you’ll still have time to keep sneaking me kisses, though?”

“Well, now,” he purred, brushing his lips sensuously over Steve’s own. “Time's a luxury we can afford, my love. To quote a certain ex-superhero, I think you’ll find we “Can do THIS all day.”


End file.
